Sweet Valentine
by BlackHime13
Summary: Tsuna, Enma y Hayato van a pasar su primer San Valentín con sus novios y, por ser el primero, quieren darles algo especial. Durante un tiempo preparan la sorpresa para ellos sin decirles nada lo cual termina en un pequeño malentendido. ¿Podrán darles su regalo? /-/-/ D00 - 1827 - 8059


**_Al igual que "You're only mine", este especial fue escrito en febrero de 2015 (el mismo día para ser exactos XD)_**

**_Espero que os guste este cortito especial n.n_**

* * *

**_Sweet Valentine_**

Se oyó una leve explosión en una zona de un edificio. En aquel lugar se podía observar a tres personas, todos chicos: un pelirrojo de ojos rubí, piel pálida y unas banditas en la cara; un peliplata de ojos jade y con un cigarro en la boca y, por último, un lindo castaño de preciosos ojos miel.

Tres pares de ojos miraron a su alrededor y suspiraron cansados.

**-¡Esto es imposible! ¡A este paso no lo lograremos nunca!**-se quejó el peliplata bastante enojado.

**-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun. Esto son cosas que pasan.**-habló dulcemente el castaño para intentar tranquilizar a su amigo.

**-Pero Tsuna-kun... Gokudera-san tiene razón. Llevamos una semana con esto y vamos de mal en peor.**-comentó deprimido el pelirrojo. El castaño le miró y después viró su mirada hacia toda la estancia. El lugar estaba hecho un completo desastre: boles junto con masa y mezclas estaban esparcidos por el suelo; había harina y mantequilla por toda la encimera; encima de la pica se encontraban muchos de los instrumentos utilizados, todos sucios, junto con mucha agua casi al borde. Estaba de acuerdo en que entre la poca paciencia de Hayato junto con la torpeza de Enma y la suya propia, las cosas no habían ido muy bien que digamos. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos y entonces rió divertido.

**-¿Acaso importa? Estamos haciendo esto porque queremos demostrarles con acciones lo que no decimos con palabras. ¿Qué más da que no sea perfecto?**-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre si, suspiraron y sonrieron levemente para luego volver a mirar a su amigo/jefe.

**-Tienes razón. Mientras nos esforcemos estoy seguro de que les encantará.**-concordó el pelirrojo ya más animado al pensar en la reacción que tendría su rubio novio.

**-Tsk. Seguro que el idiota ni me dejará terminar de dárselo.**-comentó el ojijade, sabiendo que su novio con tan solo ver la bolsita con su nombre se le lanzaría encima para abrazarle y sonreírle de forma boba.

Los dos menores rieron ante el comentario tan acertado del más alto. Iban a comenzar a limpiar para así volver a empezar, cuando una idea se le pasó por la cabeza al ojimiel.

**-Chicos...**-les llamó haciendo que giraran a verle.

**-¿Qué pasa Tsuna-kun?**-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

**-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.**-comentó sonriendo entre divertido y malicioso lo cual causó que un escalofrío recorriera a ambos chicos. De verdad que el castaño pasaba demasiado tiempo con Reborn y Kyoya. Suspiraron y asintieron sin ni siquiera preguntar ya que preferían no saber lo que el menor tramaba. Este sonrió y salió de la cocina diciéndoles que comenzasen sin él mientras iba a buscar lo necesario.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

En otra parte se encontraban un moreno de ojos marrones con una sonrisa en la cara, un rubio ojiazul que tenía una tortuga sobre su hombro y, finalmente, se encontraba un azabache de ojos grises metalizados que mostraba una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

**-¿Me pregunto qué demonios estarán haciendo?**-habló el moreno.

**-Ni idea. Llevan una semana huyendo de nosotros, atrincherándose en el departamento de Enma**.-comentó mientra suspiraba el rubio.

**-¿Y se puede saber qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?**-preguntó ahora un molesto azabache puesto que lo habían sacado de su despacho a la fuerza y todo para que estuviesen frente al apartamento del herbívoro pelirrojo, que se parecía a su herbívoro, sin hacer nada.

**-Vamos Hibari... ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber qué está haciendo Tsuna ahí?**-le preguntó ahora el moreno al azabache.

**-No me interesa. No es como si el herbívoro estuviese haciendo algo malo.**-respondió con desgano mientras suspiraba y rodaba los ojos con hastío.

**-¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Te dijo algo Tsuna que nosotros no sepamos?**-le preguntaron acusadoramente ambos a la vez.

**-Lo que me diga o deje de decir no es asunto vuestro.**-respondió con enojo mientras se giraba dispuesto a irse.

**-¡Espera Kyoya! No seas así y dinos si sabes algo.**-le habló suplicante el rubio. El azabache solo suspiró otra vez, sabiendo que seguirían insistiendo hasta que hablase, por lo que prefirió decir lo que sabía de una vez.

**-Solo me avisó que tenían algo que querían probar y que como ninguno sabía, lo harían juntos para ayudarse por si hacían algo mal.**-explicó pero una vez terminó se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado todo aquello.

**-Kyoya...**-le llamó sin saber como seguir el rubio.

**-¿Te diste cuenta de lo mal que sonó eso?**-preguntó ahora el moreno mirándole con una ceja alzada. El mencionado solo asintió al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño.

**-¿Te lo dijo exactamente con esas palabras?**-le preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. El azabache no era tonto por lo que se habría dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien si el castaño le hubiese dicho aquello con aquellas palabras.

Por otra parte el azabache no respondió sino que se quedó unos minutos en silencio rememorando cuando el ojimiel fue a hablar con él.

***Flashback***

_El ojigris se encontraba sentado en la silla de su despacho leyendo unos documentos como era su costumbre. En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a un lindo castaño de ojos miel aunque él ya lo sabía sin levantar la mirada puesto que su herbívoro novio era el único que podía entrar sin llamar y no ser "mordido hasta la muerte"._

_**-¿Necesitas algo herbívoro?**-le preguntó pero sin mirarle. Era algo extraño que el menor fuese a verle teniendo en cuenta que las clases no habían terminado todavía._

_**-E-esto... Kyoya...**-le llamó algo nervioso al parecer sin saber muy bien qué decir. El mayor suspiró, dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio y mirando al castaño palmeó sus piernas señalándole que se sentase sobre ellas._

_El pequeño solo asintió y se acercó hasta él para luego sentarse donde le indicó, quedando de lado al mayor. El ojigris pasó un brazo por la cintura contraria para que no se cayese y entonces le miró, esperando a que comenzase a hablar._

_**-Verás... hay algo que quiero pedirte.**-habló con voz bajita el menor pero mirándole a la vez que se sonrojaba lindamente._

_**-¿El qué?**-preguntó suprimiendo su sorpresa. Pocas veces eran en las que el menor le pedía algo._

_**-Bueno...¿po-podemos... dejar de vernos esta semana por las tardes?**-preguntó de carrerilla, tan rápido que al mayor le costó un poco entenderle. Una vez lo hizo frunció el ceño ante aquella petición._

_**-¿Por qué?**-demandó saber y ante aquella mirada y voz tan fría el castaño volvió a bajar la mirada nervioso y temblando un poco. A causa de ello el moreno se relajó un poco puesto que no quería que el ojimiel se asustase y así volver a la relación que tenían antes de empezar a salir._

_**-Tsunayoshi... ¿por qué me estás pidiendo eso?**-le preguntó ahora algo más tranquilo y con la voz más suave. El menor suspiró y volvió a mirarle._

_**-Bueno... es que hace un par de días me entró curiosidad algo que vi en una revista y quise intentar hacerlo pero...**-comenzó pero paró para hacer un tierno y lindo puchero.-**... no hay manera de que me salga.**-se quejó con los mofletes hinchados._

_**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**-le preguntó divertido el mayor mientras le miraba con ternura._

_**-Pues... que le pregunté a Enma y Gokudera-kun si me podrían ayudar. Ellos aceptaron ya que les pareció buena idea intentarlo pero... solo podemos hacerlo después de clase**.-le explicó mirándole a son de disculpa._

_**-¿Y es tan importante lo que quieres hacer?**-le preguntó con curiosidad._

_**-¡Si!**-casi le gritó lo cual le sorprendió de sobremanera._

_**-¿Y qué es? Tal vez pueda ayudarte yo.**-le comentó puesto que no quería tener que dejar de pasar tiempo con su novio._

_**-¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes!**-volvió a gritar sorprendiéndole aún más.- **Qui-quiero decir...**-murmuró avergonzado al darse cuenta de su reacción.-**... es algo que Kyoya no puede saber.**-susurró más para sí que para el mayor._

_**-Si vas a hacer algo que no puedes decirme pues no me digas que lo vas a hacer, idiota.**-comentó algo enojado el moreno._

_**-¡N-no es eso! Te prometo que si me sale bien serás el primero al que se lo enseñaré ¿si?**-le dijo mirándole con ojitos de cachorrito apaleado. Esa imagen causó estragos en el mayor pero suspiró para controlarse._

_**-¿Realmente no puedes decirme qué es?**-le preguntó intentando convencerlo._

_**-Gomen pero...es algo que te gustará de seguro.**-le susurró al oído haciendo estremecer el cuerpo ajeno. El moreno tragó saliva con algo de dificultad ante aquel tono insinuante que había utilizado el menor en decirle aquello._

_**-Entonces... ¿me das permiso verdad?**-le preguntó mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y acercaba su cuerpo completamente al mayor. Ahora se encontraba sentado a horcajadas encima suyo, con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera ajena, por lo que podía sentir el miembro de su novio crecer aún dentro de los pantalones._

_**-S-si... no se de...que se trata entonces...**-intentó hablar pero el menor había comenzado a mover las caderas y restregarse contra su "amigo" por lo que le estaba costando concentrarse._

_**-Demo Kyoya...**-le susurró al oído sin para sus movimientos.-**...te prometo que te recompensaré por esperar.**-finalizó el susurro para después besar, morder y lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja._

_**-Em... es-está bien...pero más te vale recompensarme de la mejor forma posible.**-accedió para seguidamente atacar los labios de su pequeño y lindo novio._

***Fin flashback***

Después le pudo hacer de todo al pobre castaño que al día siguiente no se pudo ni parar de la cama. Aquello hizo sonreír pervertidamente al mayor lo cual dio a suponer a sus dos acompañantes la forma en la que el castaño le había convencido. Suspiraron derrotados y pensaron seriamente en irse, pero entonces un fuerte estruendo se oyó dentro del departamento por lo que entraron con rapidez preocupados por sus parejas.

Abrieron la puerta de una patada y corrieron hacia el origen de la explosión. Una vez estuvieron allí se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron y, antes de que los menores se diesen cuenta de su presencia, se escondieron tras la pared.

**-Itaee...**-se oyó la voz del pelirrojo en un quejido.

**-Tch. Ya te dije... que hacerlo en la cocina... no era buena idea.**-se quejó ahora el castaño con la voz algo entrecortada.

**-Go-...men... ¿se encuentra bien... Juudaime?**-le preguntó el peliplateado también hablando con algo de dificultad.

**-Si...es solo que esta posición duele...**-se oyó otra vez al ojimiel.

Los tres semes tenían caras diferentes:

Yamamoto tenía una expresión realmente seria; Dino una entre sorprendido y deprimido y; Kyoya... pues él tenía el rostro gacho y tapado por su flequillo sin dejar entre ver la furia y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Los tres se sentían traicionados por sus parejas y se sentían unos completos idiotas por haber dejado que les viesen la cara de tontos durante vete tu a saber cuanto tiempo.

Sin decir nada los tres salieron de allí sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Lo último que les faltaba sería que ellos se diesen cuenta de su presencia y pusiesen alguna excusa para justificar todo aquello.

Por otra parte los menores seguían en la cocina sin percatarse de nada y, ahora os explicaré porqué los mayores tuvieron esas reacciones.

Tsuna y Gokudera se encontraba sobre la mesa, el segundo sobre el primero mientras que el castaño se mantenía de piernas abiertas con el peliplateado entre ellas. El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza mientras tosía un poco. Por fin la gran masa de humo de harina se dispersó del todo y pudo ver a sus amigos.

**-Chicos... ¿estáis bien?**-les preguntó al ver la cara de dolor del ojimiel.

**-La verdad es que no.**-se quejó el menor.

**-Lo siento mucho Juudaime.**-se disculpó el ojijade mientras se quitaba de encima.

**-Es-está bien, no pasa nada.**-dijo mientras se masajeaba la espalda.

**-Gokudera-san te dijimos que no hicieses eso.**-le recriminó el de ojos rubí ya que por culpa del corto temperamento del peliplateado la olla explotó ocasionando que el pobre castaño se diese contra la mesa del lugar.

**-Gomen...**-se volvió a disculpar ya que por su culpa su querido Décimo se había hecho daño.

**-Que no pasa nada chicos. Estoy bien ¿si? Sigamos o sino realmente no terminaremos nunca.**-les dijo para tranquilizarlos aunque el golpe seguramente habría dejado una marca que pronto se tornaría morada.

**-De acuerdo.**-asintieron ambos y juntos volvieron a comenzar con su trabajo.

Un par de horas después por fin habían conseguido hacer unas galletas que fuesen comestibles y, por lo menos, la decoración tampoco había sido un desastre.

+El pelirrojo hizo unas de normales con un toque avainillado y, para la decoración había utilizado chocolate blanco y un pequeño dibujo de una tortuga en cada una de ellas. Las colocó en una pequeña bolsita verde algo transparente y las ató con un lazo rojo junto con una tarjetita en la que le felicitaba el día de los enamorados y con un "te quiero".

+El ojijade hizo unas de chocolate negro y cubrió la mitad en chocolate blanco haciendo la forma del ying-yang. Utilizó una bolsa azul transparente y el lazo era blanco aunque por su parte no colocó ningún mensaje puesto que las galletas ya lo decían todo: "tu eres el ying y yo el yang".

+Por último tenemos las del castañito. Este había hecho unas de masa normal, al igual que Enma, pero también utilizó trocitos de galletas. La decoración consistía en un pequeño corazón en el centro de ellas que había rellenado con mermelada de fresa. Después había espolvoreado azúcar glas por encima y listo. A continuación las había colocado en una pequeña cajita morada y la había atado con un lazo naranja. Al igual que el pelirrojo había puesto una notita dentro de la caja en la cual le había escrito unas simples palabras: "cielo y nube".

Contentos con el resultado de su arduo trabajo los tres sonrieron y procedieron a limpiar todo el desastre que habían causado en la pobre y maltrecha cocina. Una vez terminaron de recoger y limpiar el lugar tanto ojijade como ojimiel se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares puesto que ya era muy tarde. Cabe comentar que los tres lindos ukes estaban muy nerviosos porque el día siguiente era el tan esperado día de San Valentín y no sabían como iría todo.

/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/

Era mediodía y los lindos ukes estaban realmente molestos puesto que sus novios les habían estado evitando desde que llegaron a la escuela. Al principio pensaron que había sido casualidad el que ninguno de los tres les hubiese ido a buscar aquella mañana, como ya era costumbre desde que habían comenzado a salir, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que realmente les estaban evitando. Enojados porque todo su esfuerzo de aquella semana iba a ser inútil sino conseguían darles sus regalos decidieron que ya era hora de actuar.

Consiguieron que los tres se reuniesen en la azotea: a Yamamoto fue fácil, solo le dejaron una nota en el casillero citándolo allí, puesto que aunque tuviese pareja seguía siendo muy amable y rechazaba todas las confesiones en persona; a Dino simplemente le dijeron a Romario que lo llevase hasta allí y; con Kyoya también fue bastante fácil: hicieron correr el rumor de que habría una pelea y sabiendo lo mucho que el pelinegro ama la escuela era imposible que no fuese a parar aquello.

Cuando los semes llegaron al lugar ellos salieron de detrás suyo y cerraron la puerta con llave, la cual había conseguido Tsuna gracias a la ayuda de Kusakabe.

**-¿Ahora nos vais a decir por qué nos habéis estado evitando?**-preguntó con voz seria el peliplateado.

**-No se de que nos hablas.**-respondió el ojigris.

**-No nos tomes por tontos Kyoya.**-dijo un enfadado ojimiel el cual le miraba severamente.

**-Realmente no sabemos de lo que estáis hablando.**-comentó el rubio desviando la mirada hacia su mano derecha, al cual fulminó con la mirada al comprender que le había engañado para hacerle ir hasta allí.

**-Deja de comportarte como un niño Cavallone.**-habló ahora el ojirubí mirándole seriamente. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio al oír su apellido puesto que si el menor lo llamaba por él significaba que estaba realmente enojado.

**-Aquí los niños sois vosotros**.-dijo el beisbolista también algo enojado.

**-¿Ah? ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Takeshi?**-le preguntó entre confundido y molesto su novio.

**-Pues que sino hubieseis estado jugando como críos nada de esto estaría pasando.**-dijo el otro moreno.

**-¿De qué-**

**-Es cierto. Desde un principio solo habéis estado burlándoos de nosotros y ya nos dimos cuenta de ello.**-interrumpió el rubio al ojimiel.

**-¿Burlándonos?**-preguntó un confundido pelirrojo.

**-¿De qué habláis?**-preguntó a su vez el castaño sin entender nada de lo que pasaba allí.

**-Tal vez yo pueda aclarar las cosas.**-comentó una voz algo infantil.

**-¿Reborn?**-dijo sorprendido el décimo al ver aterrizar a su tutor en la terraza con un Leon transformado en paracaídas.

**-Veréis. Vosotros habéis estado haciendo algo sin decirles el qué a vuestras parejas...**-empezó a explicar señalando primero al grupo de ukes. Estos solo asintieron sin comprender todavía lo que tenía que ver eso con el comportamiento de sus parejas.-**... pues vuestros novios fueron a ver qué hacíais pero solo se quedaban delante del departamento sin llegar a entrar.**-siguió y al parecer ya empezaron a entender de qué iba la cosa.- **Bien, el caso es que vieron a Tsuna y Gokudera en un posición algo insinuante al igual que oyeron cosas que se podían malinterpretar.**-finalizó y como apareció de repente se esfumó de igual forma.

**-¿Posición insinuante?**-se preguntó a sí mismo el castaño.

**-¿Palabras malinterpretantes?**-hizo lo mismo el peliplateado.

**-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Seguramente fue de la última explosión que hubo donde quedasteis en esa postura!**-mencionó el pelirrojo y entonces fue como si una bombillita se prendiera en la cabeza de los otros dos chicos.

**-¡Ah claro!**-exclamaron ambos a la vez y después de unos breves segundos comenzaron a reír.

**-¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido?**-preguntó un enfadado moreno.

**-Si... nos encantaría reírnos también.**-habló de igual forma el rubio.

**-Sois idiotas**.-comentó con simpleza el ojijade mientras se secaba las lágrimas a causa de la fuerte risa.

**-Si... lo que visteis no es lo que parece.**-dijo ahora el ojirubí.

**-Pues claro... ¿por qué iba yo a engañarte?**-le preguntó el ojimiel al moreno mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y le miraba con cariño a la vez que sonreía y se sonrojaba levemente. Aquello sorprendió a todos puesto que ninguno le había visto moverse aunque el mayor le abrazó por la cintura sin ser consciente de ello.

**-Pero... lo que vimos y oímos...**-susurró el de ojos cafés.

Los tres ukes se miraron entre si y después giraron a mirar con ternura a sus semes. Se habían puesto celosos por nada pero aún así les gustaba ya que les demostraba lo mucho que les quieren.

**-Podemos enseñaros lo que pasó de verdad.**-dijo el pelirrojo que también se había acercado hasta su rubio y le había dado un suave beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Cómo?**-preguntó el moreno que seguía hipnotizado viendo los ojos miel de su pareja.

**-Tsuna... ¿lo trajiste?**-le preguntó el ojijade al menor. Este solo asintió en respuesta y sonrió contento.

**-Al final si que fue una buena idea.**-comentó soltando una leve risita.

Sin perder el tiempo llevaron casi a rastras a sus semes hasta la sala de audiovisual. Los obligaron a sentarse y pusieron un vídeo.

"_Se ve la imagen moverse hasta quedar quieta enfocando hacia un mismo lugar. Al parecer estaba sobre algún armario porque enfocaba hacia abajo._

_-**Oye Tsuna-kun, ¿estás seguro de esto?**-preguntó un lindo pelirrojo el cual llevaba un delantal y tenía parte de la cara manchada de harina._

_-**Está bien... así podremos ver qué estamos haciendo mal, para después no repetirlo.**-respondió un contento castaño el cual también llevaba un delantal y estaba manchado pero con lo que parecía una especie de masa amarilla._

_**-Juudaime... tiene masa de las galletas en la cara.**-comentó un divertido ojijade._

_**-¿Eh?**-se apresuró a limpiarse mientras se sonrojaba._

_El vídeo continuaba hasta que llegó a la parte de la explosión donde la olla había salido volando y, por acto reflejo el peliplateado se había colocado delante del castaño para protegerlo, pero a causa de la poca visibilidad y la sorpresa, el menor terminó cayendo de espalda sobre la mesa, llevándose consigo al más alto._

_Después se veía la escena que ellos encontraron y después donde el pelirrojo salía sobándose el trasero ya que él había caído de culo al suelo. A continuación se observaba la corta conversación que tuvieron, al igual que la cara de dolor del castaño para, finalmente, ver como seguían cocinando._"

**-Todavía me duele la espalda.**-comentó algo divertido el ojimiel una vez la filmación había terminado. Por respuesta recibió unas suaves caricias en el lugar dañado por parte de su pareja. El castaño se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de su novio y este le abrazaba por la cintura con una mano y la otra la utilizaba para masajear la zona adolorida. El menor le sonrió en agradecimiento por aquel dulce acto.

**-Y bien...**-comenzó el ojirubí.

**-¿Ahora nos creéis en que fue un malentendido?**-preguntó algo divertido el peliplata.

**-Si... lo sentimos. Sacamos conclusiones precipitadas cuando debimos de haberos preguntado directamente.**-se disculpó el rubio agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

**-Está bien, no pasa nada Dino.**-le dijo con una sonrisa de ternura su novio mientras le abrazaba por el cuello desde atrás, puesto que el rubio seguía sentado mientras que él se encontraba de pie detrás suyo.

-**Ya sabía que eras un idiota así que me esperaba algo así.**-comentó burlón el peliplata pero le cogió la mano al mayor, puesto que se encontraba sentado a su lado, al tiempo en que miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado. El moreno solo sonrió dulcemente ante lo tímido que podía llegar a ser su novio.

-**Bien... con esto aclarado...**-comenzó el castaño.

-**Si es verdad... ya es hora de que os lo demos.**-continuó el pelirrojo.

-**Cierto... no tengo ganas de cargar con esto más tiempo.**-finalizó el peliplateado.

Sin separase de donde estaban buscaron algo en sus respectivas mochilas y cuando lo encontraron se sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-**¡Feliz San Valentín!**-dijeron los tres a la vez mientras entregaban los dulces a su respectiva pareja.

-**Gracias...**-susurraron ellos a la vez que aceptaban los presentes.

Los abrieron al mismo tiempo y se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron. El moreno sonrió feliz y abrazó efusivamente a su pareja el cual suspiró y se sonrojó puesto que sabía que aquello pasaría. El rubio alzó al pelirrojo en brazos a la vez que le besaba por toda la cara mientras repetía "_gracias_" una y otra vez. Por último el azabache apretó aún más el agarre en la cintura ajena, le susurró un "_gracias_" al oído y después le besó dulce y tiernamente. Una vez se separaron se sonrieron mutuamente sin necesidad de decir nada más.

Más tarde aquella noche. Todos los semes se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos con sus respectivas parejas durmiendo al lado. Ellos solo sonrieron al verles y después viraron sus miradas hacia los presentes que habían recibido de ellos aquel día.

-**Gracias por este dulce San Valentín.**-murmuraron los tres a la vez que se recostaban y abrazaban a sus ukes con cariño, para así caer profundamente dormidos.

_...FIN..._

* * *

**_De solo releerlo me dieron diabetes XD Bueno espero que os haya gustado, es cortito lo sé, pero en ese momento me pareció suficiente (;_**

**_Subiré otros especiales, os aviso por si os interesa leerlos n.n_**

**_**_PD: Si os interesa tengo pensado hacer un especial Katsudeku por San valentín, pero no decidí del todo cómo sería. Si os interesa, visitad mi Twitter (o mi blog) para votar la opción que más os guste, estoy con el mismo nombre que aquí n.n_**_**


End file.
